Father's Day
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: It's Edward's first Father's Day as a dad and Nessie wants to make it extra special so he knows how much she loves him. Meanwhile, Edward starts to realize how quickly his little girl is growing up. Father/Daughter fluff! ONE-SHOT! Dedicated to SuperWriterGal


This one-shot is **dedicated to SuperWriterGal**, who won the contest I had in my story A Walk in my Best Friend's Shoes. Check out her stories if you get a chance! My favorite is one called "What the?" which is about Annabeth waking up and finding out that she's married to Percy, who was her best friend back in school but she hasn't seen him in years. Oh, and of course she already had a boyfriend, so that's a bit awkward… Yeah, so check it out!

Anyways, sorry this is so late! I really wanted to post it on Father's Day, but I lost inspiration for a while and then got obsessed with a certain TV show by the name of Pretty Little Liars. If you haven't seen it, you're missing out! ;) Anyways, long story short, I was lazy and posted this about two weeks too late, but I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Edward's POV

"Bella, do you ever wonder what life would be like if we weren't vampires?" I asked my wife as we lay next to each other on our bed.

"You mean if we got old?" Bella snorted. "I don't think I like the idea of wrinkles and not hearing half of what people say to me. Not to mention how slow we would walk."

I laughed. "That's not what I meant. I was just thinking about how it would be to live a normal life with you. We could have bought a nice little house with a few pets and let Nessie go to school. We would have had jobs and wouldn't have to worry about staying inside when it's sunny or moving every few years. Maybe we could have even had a few more kids. And then-"

"And then we'd get old and wrinkly. Oh, yeah, the American Dream." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, you just ruined the moment."

"I'm sorry; I just can't help but think how horrible it would be to get old with how clumsy I used to be. I'd probably have to use a wheelchair just so I don't have to worry about tripping over my feet. And the wrinkles," she groaned.

"You would be beautiful no matter how old and wrinkly you get."

She smiled. "You wouldn't look too bad yourself." I pulled her closer and our lips met. We kissed for a little while before I heard really loud thoughts coming closer and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. She sounded worried, but I gave her a reassuring smile. This was nothing to worry about. I got out of bed and headed for the door. I pulled it open to see my baby girl standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she threw her tiny arms around me. I chuckled and lifted her in my arms. She looked about the age of a six year old human girl, but in reality, she wasn't even a year old yet. "Happy Father's Day!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she giggled. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?" It was nearly seven in the morning and the sun was just coming up.

"I was excited and I couldn't sleep," she stated as I set her down on the bed between Bella and I.

"I have a present for you. You don't know what it is, right?"

"I have no idea," I told her honestly. Alice had warned me not to pay attention to Nessie's thoughts much lately since she couldn't control them as well as everyone else yet and she would be devastated if I found out about my Father's Day gift.

"Good," Renesmee said excitedly. "'Cause Mommy and Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice have been helping me with the perfect thing for you."

"I'm sure he'll love it, Nessie," Bella smiled as she stroked our daughter's curls.

"Come on, Daddy, you need to see your gifts!" Just then, her stomach grumbled and she looked down at it self-consciously. Bella and I both laughed as her cheeks turned red. I loved seeing her blush.

"I think we should get some breakfast first," I told her. "How about some eggs?" We had plenty of human food since Jacob and his friends came around all the time now and they seemed to scarf down the food as soon as Esme brought it home. Occasionally, Nessie would eat it, too, mostly out of curiosity, but she doesn't really like it much and it was more of a joke between us.

"Bleh," she stuck out her tongue to emphasize her point. "I want to go hunting."

I shrugged my shoulders. "All right, come on." I stood up and Renesmee followed.

"Wait," she stopped and looked back at Bella. "Are you coming, Mommy?"

"I think I'll go hang out with Alice for a bit. You two have fun." We headed out and lifted Nessie up onto my shoulders. I ran through the trees at a quicker than human pace while keeping a tight grip on my daughter so she wouldn't fall. When we were in our usual hunting spot, I set her down on the ground next to me. I listened closely and heard something grazing at a nearby bush. I looked at Nessie and saw that she had heard it as well. I walked around until I found the deer we'd heard eating a few yards away. Before I could make a move towards it, Nessie stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Don't," she whispered. She pointed her finger to a nearby bush, where a baby deer popped out and started eating with its mother. "She's a mommy."

I nodded. Nessie was always careful to be sure we didn't kill animals that had families. It wasn't always that easy to tell, but if it was obvious that they had babies, we left them alone.

_How about that mountain lion? _She thought. I followed her gaze to see a mountain lion hiding in the grass with its eyes on the pair of deer. I nodded my agreement and together, we caught the mountain lion and killed it. By the time we were finished, the sun was high in the sky and we had to get back home.

"Wait," Renesmee said before I picked her up. "Can we just walk back?"

"Sure," I told her. She told me all about what she and Jacob had done the day before at La Push. She spent nearly everyday with him now and I couldn't help but feel like I was losing her. She was growing so fast and I didn't even get the normal eighteen years like every other dad on the planet. Right now, Jacob was like an older brother to her, but within the next few years, they would get even closer and it wouldn't be long before she saw him as more than just a protective friend.

"Daddy, are you even listening?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course, sweetie," I smiled and ruffled her hair. She raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Then answer my question." I searched her thoughts, but all I heard was her singing the alphabet song. I guess Alice had been teaching her a bit on hiding her thoughts from me. I chuckled at the thought and shrugged.

"All right, you caught me," I admitted. "I zoned out for a minute. I was just thinking about how big you're getting." I tickled her stomach and she giggled.

"I'm not that big, Daddy. I'm still smaller than you."

"Let's keep it that way." I tickled her again and she started laughing.

"Come on, you two," Emmett called from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed he was there. "Alice is getting impatient."  
"That's not good," Renesmee told me as she ran inside. I followed her at a slower pace and Emmett smiled at me.

"Happy Father's Day, bro," he patted my back and shut the door as we walked inside. The whole family was there, even Jacob, and the whole celebration seemed to revolve around Carlisle and me. Technically, Carlisle hadn't had any children, but he was like the father of all of us and was the reason all of us were there, so I think he had definitely earned the title.

Gifts were exchanged and Alice started Carlisle and I off with plenty of new clothes. Carlisle and Esme got me a new piano and Rosalie and Emmett bought tickets for Bella, Nessie, and I to go to Colorado for a few days and enjoy the snow. Bella put together a photo album with pictures of all of us already in it. I had told her a few weeks before that I didn't want anything, but it meant a lot that she had done it. Jacob bought some family games and movies, more for Nessie than me, I assumed.

Last but not least, Renesmee gave me her gift, which turned out to be a card she must have spent hours on. On the front, it said "To: Daddy, Love: Nessie" and had her hand print in the middle. I opened it up to see a picture of our family underneath "Happy Father's Day! I love you." In the middle, the little girl was obviously Nessie and it looked like Bella and I were next to her. Everyone else was standing around us and she had glued glitter to all of them except brown dog that was standing next to Bella.

"Who's that?" I questioned, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"That's Jake," she said matter-of-factly. "I thought since I was showing all of us sparkling in the sun, he needed something special, too." I smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it." She grinned and we decided to play some of the games Jacob had given us. He played with us for a few minutes before leaving to go spend time with his dad.

"Happy Father's Day," he told me before he left.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You know, it's funny, you'll be my father-in-law pretty soon."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I said as I patted his shoulder a little harder than necessary. He grinned at me in response.

"Sorry," he said. "I get it. Overprotective husband, overprotective father, et cetera, but you know it's going to happen. I mean-"

"Goodbye, Jacob," I said and he chuckled before walking away. I was glad that Jacob was happy and no longer was trying to take Bella, but I was having a hard time getting used to the fact that he had imprinted on my daughter.

"Come on, Daddy!" Nessie said as she set up a game of "Sorry" for us to play. Emmett and Alice joined us. This was one of the few games we could actually play together without being accused of cheating because it's mostly just about chance. Nessie had wanted Bella to play too, but she left early to go visit Charlie. We spent the rest of the day having fun and doing whatever Renesmee wanted to do. The hours went by quickly and before I knew it, night time had come around and Bella and I were tucking Nessie into her bed.

"That was quite a day," I said as I lay down on our bed and took Bella in my arms.

"Tell me about it," she said as we got comfortable. "Alice made a really big deal over this. She's been planning this for weeks. But you definitely deserved it." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's pretty good, though he wants to see you and Nessie sometime soon. I told him we'll come over on Wednesday afternoon and hang out for a bit."

"Sounds good." We just laid there for a few minutes relaxing until a soft knock at the door interrupted the moment. I was up and at the door before Bella had a chance to move. Just like this morning, Nessie stood there, this time with a blanket and a scared look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Bella asked as she hurried to be next to me.

"I had a bad dream," she said as she fidgeted with her blanket. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course," Bella said as she swept her up and carried her to our bed. Nessie curled up in between Bella and I and it wasn't long before she was knocked out.

"She had a lot of fun today," Bella said once we were sure our daughter was asleep. "She's been looking forward to it for a few weeks now."

"That's only because Alice makes such a big deal about every holiday that comes up."

"True," she smiled. "But that's not the only reason. She really loves you, Edward, and this was the first day that she felt she could really show you that."

I thought for a minute. "I know. I guess I've done an okay job considering that I'm kind of new to this whole dad thing."

Bella snorted. "Edward, you're doing much better than just _okay_. Honestly, you're the best dad I know. You do practically everything with her- it's like you two are attached at the hip."

I smiled and looked down at Nessie. "Yeah, but it won't be that way forever. She's getting so big," I whispered as I stroked her curls. I could almost see her growing up before my eyes. "It won't be long before she grows up and forgets about me."

"Edward," Bella said as she put her hand on my arm reassuringly. "She's going to grow up, there's nothing we can do about that, but she'll _never _forget you. I think we've all gotten used to Jake being here all the time, so if he moves in a few years from now when they get married it won't be a big deal. Then we'll still see her everyday."

"True. You know, I still think it's pretty weird to think of him being with Nessie and practically living here when we pretty much hated each other less than a year ago. Pretty soon he'll be my son-in-law. Not to mention the fact that he was in love with you up until Nessie was born."

Bella laughed. "It is kind of strange, I guess. I'm just glad that they'll both be happy and I know Nessie will be safe with him. Who knows? Maybe we'll have grandchildren a few years down the road if it's possible. But hey, that's not for a while. She'll only be little for so long and we need to make the most of it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure I'll ever get used to that wet dog smell before Jacob becomes an official part of the family." I looked back down at our daughter and noticed a smirk forming on her face. "And it seems that someone's been pretending to be asleep while we talk about her." I started tickling her and Nessie's eyes popped open as she started laughing.

"Jake doesn't smell that bad," she said when I stopped, though she was still giggling.

"You only say that because you've been around him since you were born and you're used to it," I told her. "If you hadn't always been with werewolves, you would think they smell horrible."

"Whatever you say, Daddy," she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she threw her arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I told her and kissed her forehead. Bella smiled at us as Nessie curled back up in between us.

"This is perfect," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around both of us. I tightened my arms around them and smiled to myself. It _was _perfect.

"Uh, I don't mean to ruin the moment," Nessie said as she started to wiggle her arms out. "But I'm kind of being squished here." We laughed as I loosened my grip to give Renesmee some breathing room.

"I have a question," she said then. "Uncle Emmett told me that since it's Father's Day, I should ask you guys where babies come from." My eyes nearly popped out of my head when she said that. I wasn't expecting to have this talk for a few years.

"Leave it to Uncle Emmett to make you ask that," I said as I shook my head. Of course Emmett would do that; I'm not sure why I was surprised.

"So…?" Nessie prompted.

"Sweetie, I don't think we need to talk about this for a while," Bella told her. "I will be having a talk with Emmett soon, though." I watched as Bella told our daughter not to always listen to _Uncle _Emmett. A smile came to my face as Nessie asked questions about Emmett and why what he says can't always be trusted. It was cute how sweet and innocent she was. I knew it wouldn't always be this way, but I was going to make the best of the time I had with her.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Hope you liked it! It was kind of hard writing from Edward's POV, but I tried and hopefully it isn't too horrible. Oh, and I apologize for any incorrect details about age and whatnot, but I haven't read Breaking Dawn in a while and I can't remember everything.

Oh, and don't forget to check out SuperWriterGal's stories!


End file.
